A Prom Plan
by AznPnay
Summary: Well, heres the Sequal to Cherry On Top. If you hadn't read that yet, then read it before reading this. I know its been a looonnnnnnggg time since I wrote that fic, but c'mon people. I needed to think. Well, read and reveiw!
1. A Prom Plan Part 1

"You know Duo, it's been 5 years since we met. Can you believe that the Prom is the same day as our anniversary?" Relena told her boyfriend. They were in a park near Duo's apartment, and Duo was on the ground with Relena on top of him, holding her securely around his arms.  
  
"Yea, its going to be a special event, for the both of us." Duo said with a hint of a sly smile on his face as he played with Relena's fingers under his own.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Relena asked as she turned around to face her boyfriend. Ever since that day, they've rarely been apart. If one went somewhere, they would just talk on the phone with each other, the other's voice soothing their senses. They were the most popular couple in school, high school sweet hearts. All the girls wanted to go out with Duo, and all the guys wanted to go out with Relena. But they remained true to one another, and only dated each another.  
  
"Well, most couples do it on their prom night, and we should keep up the tradition." Duo replied smugly.  
  
"I know, I wanted the first time we do it, to be somewhere special, and the prom is a special occasion." Relena said as she turned backwards again, facing the stars and leaning on her love.  
  
"Our only problem is what to tell your brother, and making sure that I can run fast." Duo replied back as he once again put his arms around his love and leaned back to gaze at the stars too.  
  
"I love you Duo." Relena said.  
  
"And I love you too Lena." Duo answered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Cousinnnnn!!!!!! I'm home and better than ever!!!!!!!!!!" a voice rang through the halls.  
  
"Hilde, is that you?" asked Heero as he came down from the attic.  
  
"Of course, what other cousin of ours do that?" Hilde asked as she put her hands on her hips and stood glaring at her cousin.  
  
"Well, not a cousin, but your mother does do that,...." Heero replied.  
  
"Oh shut up before I tackle you." Hilde told him.  
  
"Hey, I was sick last time, that was your only advantage. I could beat you right now if I wanted too." Heero replied back.  
  
"Then c'mon, lets go." Hilde said as she hunched down into a fighting stance.  
  
"We are way too mature and old to do something that immaturely." Heero told his cousin.  
  
"Yea, fighting is immature but wearing Power Puff Girl Boxers is the latest style for eighteen year old guys." Hilde joked.  
  
"Shut up. My mom bought it for me."  
  
"Come on. I'm your favorite cousin, well who's normal." Hilde said.  
  
"We have other normal cousins." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah right, look at Cathy and Trowa. She throws knives at him and he just stands there, plus his hair. I mean, how does he do that. And then look at cousin Quatre. He drinks pitchers and pitchers of tea, and you'd think that his bladder would be broken by now. Then his sister Dorothy, I mean she needs to pluck those darn eyebrows. Remember when we were little, she scared poor Wufei practically to death with those, and now he's against women by calling them weaklings and screams junk about justice." Hilde replied.  
  
"Well, what about Cousin Sally?" Asked Heero.  
  
"She's 21 for pete's sakes, she's an adult. Besides, she's too busy clubbing now that can she drink at bars." Hilde reminded her cousin. They were born one day apart, Heero being the oldest of the two of them.  
  
"That girl could so not hold her liquor. Remember when our parents gave us little hints of champagne on New Years and Sally rushed into the bathroom and was sick for a 3 days. Now if you don't excuse me, I was busy doing something upstairs." Heero excused himself and went upstairs to the attic.  
  
"Oh yea, I wonder how she's feeling now. Well, what are you doing cous?" asked Hilde as she followed Heero.  
  
"Gazing at the stars." Heero replied as he sat down on a spinning chair. Hilde saw an empty crate and plopped herself down on it.  
  
"Oh, can I take a peek at the old tube?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Sure." Heero said as he got off of the chair and let Hilde sit on it.  
  
"Woohoo! Someone is makin out tonight." Hilde exclaimed as soon as she took a peak down.  
  
"What?" asked Heero as he took the telescope and looked around for a couple.  
  
"Look down, at the park. See those two on the blanket, man those two are really, woo hoo." Hilde laughed.  
  
"Oh." Heero said when he saw them.  
  
"Man, that's Relena and Duo." Heero thought to himself. Ever since Relena started going out with Duo, Heero had changed. He talked more and even combed his hair on important days.  
  
"Oh what?" asked Hilde as she knocked Herro from his head in the clouds,  
  
"Oh, that's just my friends, Relena and Duo. They are the most popular couple in school, 5 years this Friday." Heero sighed.  
  
"Hey, Friday's the prom. Maybe they'll be doing a lil dancin in the bed huh?" joked Hilde as she watched Relena and Duo make out.  
  
"So, who's your date?" asked Hilde as she noticed the silence from her cousin.  
  
"I don't have one, and I don't plan to go." Heero replied silently.  
  
"Yeah right, you gotta go to the prom. Its a once in a life time experience." Hilde replied practically mortified at her cousin.  
  
"No." Heero replied.  
  
"Come on, I know that you had a crush on Relena, Quatre told me. Well, you can't keep yourself down just because she's going out with someone else." Hilde said as she sat next to Heero and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, they've been together for 5 years." Heero told her.  
  
"Damn, I can't even stay in a relationship for more than 5 days." Hilde replied.  
  
"No wonder your always single, and dateless for the prom too. You've gone out with practically every guy in school. Your such a heartbreaker." Heero said as he looked through the telescope again. Now Relena and Duo were on the swings staring at each other and holding hands.  
  
"No, they're are only 5 boys who I haven't gone out with, and 4 of them are my cousins. The only boy is, Duo Maxwell, your girlfriends boy." Hilde replied.  
  
"You know Heero, we could try to break them up for the prom. I mean, its only 2 days away and that's plenty of time for us." Hilde told her cousin.  
  
"Well,..." Heero replied.  
  
"Come on, remember when we were little. Even now in the family, we're known as the terrible twosome. Just like the good old days." Hilde said as she put her arms around Heero.  
  
"We'll be at the prom. You dancing with Relena and me in a corner making out with Duo." Hilde said as she put her hand in the air and staring into space.  
  
"Ok." Heero said.  
  
"Now thats like the Heero I know." Hilde said as she slapped him on the back.  
************************************  
I hoped you like the first part so far. I'm going to have the second part out if people like this part.Bye! 


	2. A Prom Plan Part 2

"Oh Noin, I'm so excited!!!" Relena said to her sister in law. She held up her prom dress and twirled around in it.Her brother, Milliardo, had married his high school sweetheart.  
  
"I was excited at my prom too." Noin sighed. She patted her stomach that was quite big, and sighed again.  
  
"Well, I want you to help me make up an excuse to keep Milliardo away from me and Duo for the night." Relena said as she looked down.  
  
"Now why would you want me to do that?" asked Noin.  
  
"Because me and Duo plan to ummm,.. have sex." Relena finished off quietly.  
  
"Oh Relena, are you sure. Because its a big step in your relationship. And you might end up pregnant." Noin said looking at her.  
  
"I've been taking the pill for a month now and Duo has condoms." Relena replied.  
  
"Also, do you love him and does he love you the same way?" Noin asked.  
  
"I know he loves me, like I love him with all my heart. We're going to do this to prove how much we love each other." Relena said dreamily.  
  
"Well, ok. I trust you to make the right decision. And well, this may not be the best time to say, but Milliardo is planning to chaperone the dance, along with me." Noin said, her turn to look down.  
  
"Whattt???" asked Relena practically shouting.  
  
"Well Milliardo wants to make sure that nothing that you two are planning to happen, not only to your self but other couples too." Noin said.  
  
"Oh great, its going to be even harder for us. I just wanted it to be a special, because they say that the first should always be a sacred memory, and with my brother being so overprotective." Relena stopped because she started tearing up.  
  
"Don't worry dear, your favorite sister-in-law will help you." Noin said as she hugged her Relena.  
  
"Thanks Noin, but your my only sister-in-law." Relena said drying up her tears.  
  
"And we plan to keep it that way don't we." Noin replied, putting a smile on her sister-in-laws face.  
  
"Yeah, but what about my problem?" Relena asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a solution. They always say that two heads are better than one." Noin replied.  
  
"Yeah." Relena smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, how are we supposed to break those two apart?" asked Heero as she and Heero spied on Duo at a flower shop, most likely ordering a corsage for Relena.  
  
"Pink carnation." Heero replied at the top of his mind.  
  
"Well someone knows his Relena trivia." Hilde joked.  
  
"Ahh, shutup. Besides your the genius of this plan, you figure out a way to get those two apart. But I think that we might need a wrench to pry them off of each other." Heero replied.  
  
"Yeah, your right there. I mean, they're practically insepareble. We have to do something good to break those two love birds apart." Hilde said, just as Duo walked out. He climbed into his car and drove off.  
  
"Well, we're not going to do anything to drastic, are we?" asked Heero.  
  
"If drastic measures are needed, thats what we'll do." Hilde replied with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"Ok." Sighed Heero.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, its Prom Night. I am so excited. You know the plans right?" asked Relena. It was two hours away from the prom, and she had just come back from the hair parlor. She was in her room, with her make up guy putting the eye shadow on. Her sister-in-law was seated next to her.  
  
"Yep. I'm going to fake a contraction and make Milliardo take me to the hospital. I told the doctor to make sure that he does everything according to plan, so that way he'll tell Milliardo to keep me in the hospital for tests. Then I'll make him stay in the hospital. Expect a call, and then the rest is all yours." Noin replied to her sister.  
  
"Thank you so very much Noin, but do you think that the fake contraction thing will work?" asked Relena as she shut her eyes, and eye shadow was applied.  
  
"Yep, we're already through the beginning of the 9th month. So it would look like just an early birth, even though its not." Noin told her.  
  
"Thanks Noin, none of this would be possible without you. Is there anything I can do to repay you." Relena said as he manicurist and make up guy were finished. Now she was going to put on her dress.  
  
"Of course, details sister. Details." Noin said as she kissed her sister on the forehead and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo was nervous. He had just gotton out of the limo and had just rung the doorbell. He was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He had gotten the 'talk' from her brother, having it cut short because his wife Noin had hit him on the arm. He knew Noin's help in their plan, and silently mouthed Thank You when Milliardo wasn't looking. Just then a sound was heard. He looked up at the top of the staircase and found Relena staring down at him, with her gorgeous smile and bright eyes. She wore a sleeveless long white dress up to her ankles, with a slit up to the bottom of her thigh with white heels. She had on a diamond bracelet with matching earrings and necklace. As she walked down the stairs, her hair curled and put up, seemed to shine in the chandeliers light.  
  
"Well, my lady lets go." Duo said holding out his hand, with the corsage in the other one.  
  
"Not yet." Noin said holding up a camera which she hid behind her back. She took about 5 pictures of Duo putting the corsage on Relena, each one from different angles. Then she took pictures of them holding each other.  
  
"Ok, we're finished. See you guys later!" Noin told them as the two retreated to the limo after aout 4 rolls of film.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Duo, you got everything right?" asked Relena as she sat on the seat, taking a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and two glasses.  
  
"Yep, extra clothes for both of us, romantic music,and condoms." Duo replied holding up the backbag to his girfriend.  
  
"Thats good." Relena said as she handed a glass to her boyfriend, then leaned back into his arms, carful of not spilling on her dress and watching that Duo didn't spill on his tux.  
  
"Its going to be a magical night right?" asked Duo as he kissed Relena on the forehead and drank a little of the champagne before placing it on the mini bar on the side.  
  
"Definitely darling." Relena said as she too sipped her glass and placed it down next to Duo's. She then gave Duo a kiss on the lips just as the Limo came to a halt.  
  
"Ready for the time of your life." Duo replied as he stepped out of the limo, holding out his hand.  
  
"I've been waiting." Relena replied as she took his hand and they walked inside the hotel where their prom would be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi! I hope you likes this part too. Please read and reveiw! 


	3. A Prom Plan Part 3

"Heero, Heero. Here they come." Hilde hissed to her cousin.   
  
"Apparently, you noticed already." Hilde replied as she watched her cousin. Heero was watching Relena walk over the ballroom floor, as if she was floating. He thought that she looked simply beautiful, not even, more like magnificent. Then he saw the guy who was kissing her, and fire burned in his eyes. He turned his attention to Hilde.  
  
"So, what are we going to do first?" Heero asked.  
  
"Operation Breakup shall begin. Start with Mission distraction." Hilde replied with a look of mischeif on her face.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero replied with the same look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Duo, everything looks so wonderful. Its a going to be a magical evening." Relena sighed looking around.  
  
"Yep, not only down here." Duo replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Wait, cut that short. My brother just arrived." Relena said looking down.  
  
"Don't fret darling, Noin is going to help us remember." Duo said,  
  
"Duo,be happy that your parents aren't here, but my overprotective brother is. He practically got a heart attack when I wore a halter top." Relena said trying to get away from her brother and her sister mad with pictures.  
  
"Well maybe you were too young." Duo said watching the married couple. Milliardo was yelling at a couple for dancing too closely and Noin was taking pictures of everything.  
  
"It was last week Duo." Relena replied trying to hide behind the table.  
  
"Oh." Duo said.  
  
"Oh Relena dear!!! Don't get your lipstick smeared by drinking that punch." Noin called over to her sister.  
  
"And don't drink that punch, it might be spiked." Milliardo said as he was rushing foward sniffing it to tell if it was contaminated with alcohol.  
  
"Busted." Duo whispered. He heard a giggle as a reply.  
  
"Hello Milliardo, Hello Noin. I see that you two are having a wonderful time here so far." Relena said to them.  
  
"Yes, just wonderful. The scenery is so pretty. I loved the prom. Remember Milliardo." Noin said all dreamily. She noticed that Milliardo was still checking out the punch, and cookies, and cupcakes that was there.  
  
"Milliardo, did you hear a word I said?" asked Noin asked tapping her foot.  
  
"What?" asked Milliardo as he inspected the cookies making sure that they weren't baked with rum in them.  
  
"Ugh, never mind. Relena, Duo, enjoy yourselves. I'm going to take your brother out for a walk." Noin said grabbing her husband by the color and practically dragging him outside.  
  
"Well now for peace and quiet." Duo said putting his arms around Relena.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. We welcome you to the prom of 2000." Quatre announced. He was the MC of the evening, since he was the quarterback of the football team. Everyone started cheering.  
  
"Well sit back or dance while we count up the votes for this years Prom King and Queen." Quatre announced which was followed by even more applause.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heero, a crowd is forming now. I'll tap Duo on the oppisite shoulder and you do the same to Relena. Then when the music is at its highest you push her into one side of the crowd while I push Duo to the other side. Since she knows you, try to meet her in the end and just calmly talk to her. Since Duo rarely knows me, well for now, I'll bump into him and just do my I'm sorry act." Hilde told him.  
  
"OK." Heero replied.  
  
"1,..2,..3,..!" Hilde shouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yes" Relena said looking around, from the oppisite side of her boyfriend. Then she felt a push, and was shoved into the crowd.  
  
"Duo, Duo where are you!" Relena screamed into the crowd as she kept on getting farther and farther in it.  
  
"Relena, Relena! Duo replied back as he too started getting lost in the crowd. Just when things were clearing, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have not been watching where I was going." the girl said. She had short dark hair and Duo noted that she had a nice smile.  
  
"Thats ok, completly my fault. I just got seperated from my girlfriend and now I can't find her." Duo told the girl.  
  
"Oh well thats too bad. My name is Hilde by the way." Hilde said flashing him her killer smile that made other men weak in the knees.  
  
"Hi Hilde I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo replied.  
  
"I know who you are, the whole school knows who you are." Hilde replied.  
  
"Yes, well thats quite true. I seem to be quite famous." Duo joked.  
  
"What a cutie, and he's gonna be all mine." Hilde thought to herself as she giggled at the (lousy) joke.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I wonder where Duo is. After getting lost in the huge crowd, I can't find him." Relena thought to herself as she tried to go on tiptoe to see her boyfriend. But since she was wearing, she almost fell until a pair of arms went around her waist then let go after she straitened up. Relena turned around and was met face to face with Heero.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero. you wouldn't happen to know where Duo is would you? Relena asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, but no." he replied.  
  
"Oh well thats ok. It seems that two of us have gotten seperated. Oh well, we'll meet again." Relena said as she walked towards the table  
  
"Oh Relena darling. Have you seen your brother lately?" Noin asked rushing over to her sister.  
  
"No I haven't, have you seen Duo?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, I think he's over there." Noin said pointing towards the corner.  
  
"You better find him because the Prom king and queen will be announced soon. I know that you two will surely win." Noin said reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, well we can't win without him." Relena said as she walked over.  
  
"Darn."Thought Heero as he watched Relena walk over to where Duo was.  
  
"Duo, Duo there you are!" Relena said walking up to him and hugging him.  
  
"Hey babe, I haven't seen you in a good 5 minutes." Duo said kissing her on the nose.  
  
"Well come on, the prom king and queen will be announced and we gotta go up there and win it." Relena said as she got his hand and started walking towards the stage.  
  
"Heero! How did Relena find out about Duo's location?" Hilde asked walking up to her cousin with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Her sister-in-law showed her." Heero replied.  
  
"Darn it, I didn't know that she was going to be here. And if she's here, then Relena's brother is here too and you know how he sometimes gets,.. umm floopsy." said Hilde shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah I know." Heero said.  
  
"Well, they're going to annouce the prom king and queen soon. You know the mission right?" Hilde asked with eagerness, pushing away the failure look.  
  
"Yes, operation pig's blood." Heero replied.  
  
"Mission acknowledged(is dat how yoo spell it?)." Hilde said with a glint in her eye as she grabbed her cousin's hand and they walked towards they're table where they had something stored.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Duo, do you think we're going to win prom king and queen?" Relena asked. They where in the corner of the ballroom and had a good veiw of her brother and sister-in-law.  
  
"Of course, we're the prize couple in school. Without a doubt we'll win." Duo told her confidently.  
  
"Yeah, it would be cool to win." Relena replied. Just then, Quatre came up on the stage and signaled for the band to stop.  
  
"Well, we have counted up the votes and we in this envelope we have the prom king and queen of 2000." Quatre announced through the micrphone. No one noticed the pair working behind him.  
  
"Now, the prom king is,... no one other then the most popular boy in school, Duo Maxwell!" Quatre said as his classmates clapped their hands. As Catherine put the crown on Duo's head and Dorothy put on the cape,Duo smiled his goofy grin.  
  
"Now all you fine ladies out there, its time to annouce the prom queen. And the winner is,.. Relena Peacecraft!" Quatre said and was soon followed by waves of applause. Dorothy then put the crown on Relena's head and Catherine handed her the bouqet of roses.  
  
"Now clear the floor and let this happy couple share their spotlight dance." Quatre said as people moved away and and Duo and Relena made their way to the spotlitted floor.  
  
Just then the song Give Me Just One Night(Uno Noche) started playing and the two started dancing. Duo twirled Relena around and even dipped her. Just then the song ended and they just stood there gazing at each other lovingly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hurry up Hilde, just tug the cord." Heero hissed to her. He and Hilde were standing right next to Relena and Duo and in Hilde's hand was an invisible cord.  
  
"Ok, here we go." Hilde replied as she and Heero looked up.  
  
Just then someone accidently pushed Hilde and Heero into Duo's and Relena position and,.  
  
Splash!!  
  
"Oh My God! My new dress!!" Hilde started screaming.  
  
"My brand new tux!" Heero said very mad.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you two ok?" Relena asked, not getting close because she didn't want to get the pig's blood on her.  
  
"Do we look like it queeny?" Hilde snapped.  
  
"Hey, no need to be mean Hilde." Duo told her.  
  
"Hey, you two just be happy that you aren't dripping in smelly old blood." Heero said angrily. Just then Milliardo and Noin came in.  
  
"Oh you two, c'mon we'll get you cleaned up." Noin said as she wrapped a towel around Noin while Milliardo handed another towel to Heero.  
  
"Hey Duo, did you know tha could of been us in Heero and Hilde's spot." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah, some basterd is trying to have fun. At least it wasn't us, but I feel sorry for them." Duo replied.  
  
"Yeah, well the prom is almost over and Hilde and Heero are going home. I'll go over to my sister and tell her that I want the plan to go now." Relena said as she walked over to the direction that her brother had led Heero and Hilde two. Then someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Excited are we?" asked Duo with a smug grin.  
  
"Well I know that you are too." Relena replied as she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sis." Noin heard from across the room. She had just sent Heero and Hilde home and her husband was in the bathroom trying to remove the odor of the blood off of his hands. He had refused to touch them and was glad he brought his rubber gloves.  
  
"Yes dear, better make it quick. Your brother might come out of the bathroom soon." Noin told her.  
  
"Yes, well the prom is almost over and Duo and I want our plan to carry out, umm now!" Relena replied.  
  
"Now? Well isn't someone hear excited. But I warn you, if you come out pregnant don't blame me ok." Noin said.  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't get pregnant. I don't want to do that task until after collage." Relena replied.  
  
"Ok, and you better. About 15 minutes before the prom officialy ends, I'll start the face contractions. And you and Duo better get ready. Thats only half an hour till now. Get your umm, gear, book the room and get ready. Leave your cell phone on and your pager too." Noin said.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell Duo now. Thanks sis." Relena said as she kissed her sister on the cheek and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok Duo, in 20 minutes Noin will start the plans. That means we only have 15 minutes to book the roon, get the bag from the limo, and still make it back here." Relena said to her boyfriend as she approached him.  
  
"Done, done, and done. I got the room before we left and I put the bag there while you were talking to your sister, which might I add was pretty long." Duo said as he kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Great, you are truely amazing." Relena said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, I gotta wait till we go upstairs to answer that." Relena said with a grin.  
  
"Relena, Duo. Be ready. I plan to do it soon." Noin said as she rushed by.  
  
"Ok." they replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The plan went perfectly Duo." Relena said as they layed in bed. It was 1 in the morning and had slept fer half an hour, tired of their *job*.  
  
"Yeah, who knew that your sister was such a great actress." Duo said. Relena layed in his arms and his head was resting on hers while she was resting on his chest.  
  
"Yep, then my brother called. And the rest was, well a blur." Relena said as she turned around and kissed him on the lips lightly.  
  
"This night was great." Duo replied.  
  
"Yep, something that I will be treasuring forever. Well, maybe until we do it again." Relena said giving him a mischevious look.  
  
"Well my darling, you want to go at it again?" Asked Duo as he started kissing her on the neck and face.  
  
"Of course." Relena replied as she started kissing him back. They crept under the covers and,.. I'll let you people and your imagination come next.=). See ya!  
*****************************  
Well, Im sorry but Im not all that good at writing lemon fics, even limes im bad at. I always let the readers and their imagaintion do the work. well, anyway I hoped you like. Bye! please reveiw and ill be happy! 


End file.
